My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
by Bailey Adysen
Summary: Join the Main 7, in the human world and Canterlot High


It starts at Canterlot High. Sunset Shimmers show up with her friends. "Hey guys, what's up?" Sunset said to her friends. "Great! And also, we're getting a new teacher" said Pinkie Pie. "That's cool. But, what happened to our old teacher?" questioned Sunset. "You mind telling them what happened, Rainbow Dash?" said Applejack. "It happened yesterday" The flashback starts that shows Rainbow Dash at the soccer field, ready to kick the winning score. "All right, here it comes!" said Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash kicks the ball and then it shows to a teacher. "Oh, man i'm sure it's a beautiful day. Well, I better enjoy the sunrise" said the teacher. Then all the sudden he got hit by a soccer ball. "AHH! AAH! MY FACE! WHO KICKED ME IN THE FACE! AWW, IT HURTS!" yelled the teacher. The flashback ends. "You've hit the teacher with the soccer ball?" questioned Twilight. "Yeah, but that part was a total accident" said Rainbow Dash. "I wonder what our new teacher's gonna be" said Rarity.

It shows to the classroom, everyone is talking to each other. Then a teacher named Jackie Chu enters. "Hello, class. I am Jackie Chu! And I am your new teacher for the year! I'm here because someone kick a soccer ball on old teacher in the face, so he has to have surgery!" said Jackie. Rainbow Dash raises her hand. "Ah, yes! You with the rainbow hair!" said Mr. Chu. "That'll be me, because that part was a total accident" said Rainbow Dash. "Oh! so that was you who kick soccer ball! You've better watch where your going!" said Mr. Chu. "I hear to teach you, because I have PHD in calculus!" said Mr. Chu. "All right, class. I'll be calling attendance. I might not read because my eyes are squint" He grabs the clip board. "Sunset Shimmer" Sunset Shimmer raises her hand. "Oh, your hair is like bacon for some reason. Now i'm hungry for bacon" said Mr. Chu. "Pinkie Pie" Pinkie Pie raises her hand. "Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow Dash raises her hand.

"Oh so you kick teacher in the face. I'll remember you!" said Mr. Chu. Then his son, Jackie Tu. "Oh, Jackie Tu?" questioned Mr. Chu. "Yes, I am here, Father" said Jackie Tu. "I thought you are in college?" said Mr. Chu. "Yes, I know. I am not smart as you, Papa" said Jackie Tu. "I can't believe you, Jackie Tu! You dishonored family! You are no longer heir to Jackie Chu!" said Mr. Chu. "Don't worry Papa, i'll bring back honor to family" said Jackie Tu. "This is so weird" Rarity whispered to Twilight. "All right, Class. Now that was out of the way. I am going to teach you something" said Mr. Chu. The bell rings a moment later. "All right class. I'll see you again-" Mr. Chu sees a fly. "Oh! It's a fly!" said Mr. Chu. "Relax, it's just a fly" said Sunset. "Okay you know that-" The fly passes. "OH! You've killed my grandfather!" said Mr. Chu. He grabs a fly swatter and tries to swat the fly. He goes to the hallway and tries to kill the fly. "COME BACK HERE!" said Mr. Chu. It shows to the Dazzlings walking in the hallway. "Ugh! Ever since the Battle of the Bands, People were making fun of us! It's so humiliating!" said Adagio. "Well, It couldn't get any worse" said Aria. Then a fly lands on Adagio's head. Mr. Chu founds the fly on Adagio's head. "There you are, fly! You've killed my grandfather!" said Mr. Chu. As the fly got away, Mr. Chu accidentally hit the fly swatter on Adagio's head. "What was that all about?!" said Adagio.

"Oh, i'm sorry! I try to kill fly. It filled my grandfather!" said Mr. Chu. "It killed your grandfather?" questioned Adagio. "No talk now! I got to go kill the fly!" said Mr. Chu. As the fly was flying around, it landed on Principal Celestia's back. Mr. Chu hits Principal Celestia in the back with the fly swatter. "OW!" yelled Principal Celestia. "Oh! I'm really Celestia! I was trying to kill a fly and it got away!" apologized Mr. Chu. "Why are you trying to kill a fly?" questioned Celestia. "Oh, you see. The fly killed my grandfather. And I tried to kill it to avenge my grandfather!" said Mr. Chu. "I don't wanna know about this" said Principal Celestia.

The girls are outside and they're talking about the new teacher. "So, what do you guys think of the new teacher?" asked Sunset. "He's okay, but crazy" said Twilight. Spike popped out of Twilight's backpack. "I don't know, I think the guy's kinda funny" said Spike. "Yeah, really funny!" said Pinkie Pie. "Well. I might see how it goes" said Rainbow Dash. Back to the class. "All right, class. Your old teacher have a test for you, but he's not here because he had surgery. So, i'll give you all tests. And my son, Jackie Tu will restore family honor" said Mr. Chu. The test are passed out. "Oh man... I forgot the study. Okay, you can do this" said Flash Sentry. Then the guy. "Awww, man, I forgot to study! Awww man, I've gotta do something" He figures something out. "Teacher, I've gotta go to the bathroom" said the boy. "Okay, but make it quick!" said Mr. Chu. Then a few minutes later. "Awww, man, I've gotta do something!" said the guy. Then the guy sees the fire alarm. "Aww yeah, dude!" said the guy he heads to the fire alarm. Fluttershy is done with her test. "Teacher, i'm done with my test" said Fluttershy. "Okay, set your test on the desk" said Mr. Chu. The fire alarm goes off. "Oh no! Did we set something on fire?" questioned Fluttershy. "Fire alarm! Class quick! Go to the corner and panic!"said Mr. Chu. "Go to the corner?" questioned Rarity. The fire fighters shows up. "Don't worry everyone, i'm the Brooklyn fire fighter!" said the fire fighter. "What are you doing guys, there's a fire here!" Then he walks up to a sleeping guy. "Come on, sleeping beauty, there's a fire!" said the fire fighter.

"Five more minutes, girl" said the guy. "Nope, man. I'm telling you!" said the fire fighter. Then everyone's outside. "Don't worry, everyone there's no fire! Some ignorant kid just turned it off. You all go home for the day" said the fire fighter. "Can I go home too?" questioned Mr. Chu. "Yes, you can go home too" said the fire fighter. "Oh good. I'm gonna go tell my wife, i start a fire" said Mr. Chu. At the park. The girls are talking. "Well. That was a crazy day we had today" said Sunset. "No kidding. I'm glad we get to go home early" said Twilight. "Yeah, I agree with you there" said Applejack. Then afterwords. Sunset is at home. She's writing her book to Princess Twilight Sparkle.

" _Dear, Princess Twilight. Today we had a new teacher, his name is Jackie Chu. He can be... excitable. It was a crazy day, but someone pulled the fire alarm during the middle of the test. But nothing's happening today, but i'll let you know when something happening. Please write back, Sunset Shimmer_ " Sunset stops writing her book.

THE END.

* * *

 **Cast**

 **Rebecca Shoichet/Sunset Shimmer**

 **Tara Strong/Twlight Sparkle "Sci-Twi"**

 **Ashleigh Ball/Applejack, Rainbow Dash**

 **Tabitha St. Germain/Rarity**

 **Andrea Libman/Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie**

 **Cathy Wesluck/Spike the Dog**

 **Vincent Tong/Flash Sentry**


End file.
